Meet the Dark laws
by shamangirl324
Summary: Yoh and the gang meets a group of people some older brothers,a bookworm,and the leader who wears a mask to hide the trust...What is this?len may fall in love with the leader....(Lenxoc)
1. the Jamaica brothes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king but I own my people.

Still the Shaman king cast don't come in to the 4th one any way!

As we walk down deeper into the canyon, trying to find Dobie village. We fear no one or any thing. Thanks to the X-Laws we are not know. The Iron Maiden Jeanne was all our leader had left, her last friend before we meet. Jeanne and our beautiful dark leader were like, mother and daughter. The X-Laws hate our leader and us. Jeanne was dragged away for from our leader by the... THE X-Laws! But anger will not get us any where. Zeke he is the one who destoryed our leader's life into hell... He killed her family...burned down her house...and left her there ...crying...With the words. I will come and get you... you will be my...shaman queen! Now Zeke keeps attack us not her, He keeps talk about how prefect she is now and how it would... fun it is going to be once they are husband and wife. We Topo and Caro will make soar that will never happen... To our fair lady, and will protect her in any cause. We are from Jamaica. We have to same dream to be Jamaica musicians. Our two guardians ghosts are tigers, one name is cago which is mine Caro, and the other tiger name is Holo which is Topo's. We are twin brother we have brown eyes, black afro. We are 6'10. We have a little bro named Chocolve and guardian ghost Mic. We hate to say this but...he...tells corniest jokes we forever heard, but we still love him. he only 13 but we are 17 years old, so we get to pick on him a little when mom was not home.


	2. A book worm as a Necomancer

A book worm as a Necromancer!

When I first meet the dark laws and their leader, it was in a village on the way of Dobie village. I just though they were evil, just because they wore black fighter armor but they not really evil. But the leader is wrap in bandages to toes face but the lip were... cover neither was the black hair with silver strip, her eyes were covored I thought she was going to die very quickly. There were two Jamaican brothers behind her. But...But they were way bigger then her, and she was the leader? I ask them why do you fellow they leader. They said because she saved us from zeke, she is a great great friend of ours, and very powerful. My eyed widened as they said that she save them from Zeke. Then I ask them if I could join them. The leader said with a girl "what is your name?" I told her I was Mary Toshoe. I am 13 years old. I am ne...Co...Man...Cer. I am a very smart girl. I have my laptop, a few book of necomancary. I know that there is a lot of danger ahead. She nodded yes. I have learn at they are great friend to me not like the people who laughs at me and never talk to me...I just never real friends like these. I have green hair, and red eyes. I'm only 4'11 feet tall. We are most to Dobie village. We can defeat zeke. I believe we can.


	3. the leader That is you

Ok the leader is you!

As we walk out of the canyon, we see Dobie village, we run to the town Serenity has silver hair very long hair with black strips that goes to her knees, and blue eye. She just like Tao Len but darker, nicer, smarter, and very beautiful. A purple moon mark on back with 4 cuts on her neck, and face 2 on each side. She is a master at kung fu. Her past was very very bad to remember. She clovers her self in bandage to face to toes, wears a ying and yang mask, because she think she is ugly. Keko is a Chinese warrior, and warlord, great with very weapon. She is about 900 years old. She knows water, fire, wind, earth, metal magic. She has black eyes; you can't really see her face because she wears a ninja mask. Red hair. She is a very famous because Chinese women are know to do women work, not fighting. Keko (well she cans us any weapon you can you hand on like a sword, long sword any thing. Character Height/Weight-5 feet 6 inches, weighs around 92 pounds, Character Likes/Hobbies-Play volley ball, kick ball, dodge ball, listen to music, Draw, sing and dancing to the music, Hang out with her spirit elements, and spirit warrior, writing poem and story about love, and hate, the lovely rare jewels, working out, The Iron Maiden Jeanne her bests friend and last one of her family.Walking in the rain and snow with out a jacket, gazing into space, and eating. She is 12 years old. When she was born/April 4, 1986


	4. the meeting

"Miss Serena, Miss Serena we found Dobie villige! Miss Serena where are you?" said Mary, looking around." I'm over here getting us a room." you yell, waving your hand out the door of the hotel. "Cool miss Serena ...you...you make us want Sing!" said the two brothers, and they start to sing who let the dogs out. You and Mary gain an anime sweatdrop. Shamans started to crowd around them." The handbook said all key chains are 3 dollars not 10 dollars buddy!" said a girl with blond hair black eyes, Itako's bends around her neck, and wear a black dress. There was a large group with them. A boy that look like Zeke see you and the purple hair boy with golden yells" who the hell are you!" "His not a respectful boy is he?"Keko said to you." he said sound like it.hehe..."you giggle. "What!"He yells, the boy who look zeke was holding him back! Mary laugh then you hear the brothers yell "Little bro!" you and Mary gain an anime sweatdrop, while they ran over the other gang hug a little boy with a black afo, black eye, red vest, and jaguars skin skirt." family reunion." Mary said "I hate Family reunions" you said rolling your eyes." me too." she said holding a bone and then she yelled "bonearbang!"SHe throw the bone hit the brothers and they yell" What was that for!" "This ain't no Family reunion Tournament is it? "She yells "no but we have not seen him for 3 years." "Whatever!" she yells. Then man who look like he has not gotten any sleep in many day, around 33 years old, Light yellow hair, Electric blue eyes, walks up to you and asked you" who are miss?" "We are the dark laws, my name is Serenity but they call me Miss Serena. The girl with green hair and red is Mary. And they are Topo and Caro. Who are you guys?" You said. Then a man with ugly hair style come out the group, push Faust VII away and said "My shaman Queen my name is Rio." boom Faust kick him in the face, and said" never pushes Ryo out of the picture.. Sorry but him name is Faust VIII, this Rio, yoh, Len, Jun, Anna, Trey, Chocolve, Marty, Tamra." they came over to you shaked hands. For many hours of talking ,and getting to know each other, and there was a lot of flirting like Faust always talk to you and follow like lost puppy, trey touch your butt you, jun, Anna, and Mary slap him ,Chocolve tell you bad not even romantic jokes, the shy Len he saved you from Chocolve's bad jokes, you say thank you can tell he blushed because you hear his heart beat go faster and faster, and Rio he would not leave you alone and thank to Faust he save you. When you all walk the huge house to stay in with them, Anna asks "Serenity Why do you bandages all over your body and that mask. Are you hiding your face from someone?" you look down "ya why do you wear those to hide for the light." asked Rio." Give her some room Rio; she may have good reason to wear those bandages!" Len said hitting him" I hide for the truth." you said, and tear escapes from under the mask" Miss.Serena...you are crying..."said mary, Topo, and Caro in a very worried voice. You feel every one looking at you." I hide for the truth, and hide my face from the light. I do not belong in this beautiful world." you said pouring out tears." OF course you do Serenity!' you hear Rio, Faust, Len, trey, Chocolve, Topo, Caro, Anna, Jun, Tamra, Mary and Keko. "We would not be live right if you weren't there to save us from Zeke."Said Topo and Caro. "I would not have a friend who understands me like you Miss .Serena."Mary said running into your lap." We're all happy we met you. Two things this is not Dobie village and two I want to see you like." said Len "This is not Dobie villige!" you yell." there is a long way to go until we both reach Dobie villige "said Trey." You said it was Dobie village Topo!" yells mary." what! Caro said it was Dobie villige!" yells Topo. "WHat!"Yells Caro. They start to argue. You lock them in a room with 3 beds." so this is not Dobie villige." you asked." Yup"said rio, with a sign" Do you want to combined your group with our so we can find Dobie village Together." asked Yoh. "Um? Um...maybe..." "Please join us!"Rio, trey, chocolve said begging on their knees. "ok!" you said in calm way."COOOLLL"they all yell." but can we see who you are and tell us more about yourself." DO you want see want happen to me. My past is very terrible, are you soar you want to see what happen to me, and hear this terrible story?" "yes we do, we want to know more about you, see what you like, and see what your past has gone to you, to feel as you right now today" they all said at once." I go take the bandage. Then I will go a take the bandages off and the mask that hind my face from the light." You said.


	5. WHAT!

As I walk to the bathroom ' Thought I was never to talk about my past or show my face.' I close the bathroom door and locked it I slow untied my Ying and yang mask, took it, place it on the sink. I close my eyes ' I don't want to see my ugly face once.' I take my clothes off I untied the knot so I slowly took off the bandages they fell on the floor as took it off at the end I untied the last knot. I put all my clothes back on but my mask. You put the mask and bandage in your bag. 'The first time I show myself to world this...this people will not like what they see. I know they won't. Then last time since I took off my mask and bandages when I was a little girl when my family was still alive I didn't where a mask or ever bandages back then because...Because I had a family...' I open my eye when I open the door. As I walk out into the family room everyone was there I slowly in the room fill of people. Everyone was glaring at...ZEKE! "What the hell are you doing here Zeke?" Everyone even Zeke looks at you Zeke faints at your nature beauty Then Zeke wake up run over to you and says "serenity It that you .Damn honey." slap butt "YOU PERV!" SLAPyou yell He went flying into no though the wall. He disappears. "HE is A Freaking' PERVERT!" You yell in anger you look at the gang. Rio with red hearts eye, and drools Poor faustVIII Faints Trey with flowers, in his hand, red heart eyes, blushing every badly Len's jaw went down to the ground, blood red. Chocolve is red as red chill pepper about to go boom, and he is drooling. Anna and yoh looks at each other then looks at poor Faust who still on the ground out cold. Manta when normal to blood red. Caro and Topo Are poking their little brother see if he is ok. Jun and Lee-Pailong are surprised that Len likes likes you. Tamra was giving a large smile. Bason look at you like if he was in l.o.v.e Amidamaru start to shake alot, then he blushes a little. Tokageroh just faints. me: That is a change... Len: WHAT DID YOU SAY? Me: Nothing of you bee's wax boy There was silent for minutes. "What?" you asked "You're...BEAUTIFUL!" they said. Then all of a sudden a light feather come out of nowhere, lands 3 feet away from you. poofA Boy who look like he is only 12 years old, he was green hair, light green hair, in the... ...X-law uniform...And the no goody two shoes Marco. me: I hate them they took the cute one way! Topo, Caro and Mary run by your side. Marco take one good look at you, madly blush, and say "where is your leader? I never knew you guys picked up a lovely, Avery beautiful girl with you." "Oh...I'm the freak'n leader buddy so cut it of because weren't with romantic crap. Who is the new kid, you pick up." you snapped at him making him shake in his knee. "He is a big chicken of Serenity.HAHAHA" topo and Caro laughs. "I'm...shakes" not ...scared of her..."he said in a shaking voice. "My name is Lyserg." said the green hair boy. "GO back where you two came from now. I not in the mood to talk to L-Laws ToDay!" you said giving them the evil eye, making them scared and ran away like the babies they are. Then there run off to you. Rio came to you, grab your hand and say "is my Shaman queen PLEASE!I NEED YOU!" Len pulls him off of you, start beating the living day light out of him, and said "she does not need a ninny like you to be her Shaman King. Choose me I will be the right and handsome one to choose for you." trey pushes Len away and Puts Flower in your hand, said "Rio is Dorky and Len is 'TOO' Mean for them to be your shaman king, I'm the cool stuff that you need Sweet stuff" "what me Dorky "yells Rio "me TOO mean I can show you mean!" They both grab trey and start to beat him up! me:laughs coughs I have the flucoughsNo school for me? ) "None of you should be right Serenity's shaman king, I Chocolve..." "HELL NO!" they grab he too starts a big fight start! The rest you guy gain an anime sweat drop, but Faust is still asleep. Then Anna says" STOP RIGHT NOW I WANT HEAR HER STORY!" they calm down and sit where they are like good dogs, buried, and glare off with each other in it. "when I was 4 years old Back In China My Family loved me, course they are were all shamans ,healers, Itakos, Dashos ,and one lord. I was the only children. They love me all of them. Mom and dad trained me with many many weapon, and train me to be a shaman. Then one day they ask The Tao family they best friend with the Tao family. After the meeting and my parent called a Family reunion, when the whole family was there they told me to go outside, so I Did. After sun was down I went back to the house. The house was in flames I ran in the fire that how I got the purple marks. Zeke left me there in the fire crying. Then I start glow Blue and the fire went out. Then I pass out. The next morning Iron Maiden Jeanne saved me, for 3 year I train with the X-law, they never like me because of the marks so they kick me around like I was dirt. So I ran away for they knowing that I was Too strong for them, I went some else. One rainy day A old woman, and her husband saw me sleeping on the wet ground the old man carry me to their house and made me they daughter because they had no kids of their own. The old man was a teacher who teaches me more, and old woman was a Shaman so she trains. The 1 year I was coming home for shop for food when I came the house, it was burn in flame. Eke this time said me and you will be marry when I be come shaman. I yelled "hell NO!"I cryed. "You said cry softly you look at them they were crying. Anna, Mary not trying to show it Trey, Rio, Chocolve, Topo, Caro, Bason, Amidamaru, and Tokageroh start pour out tears. Len and Jun was not cry, but look depressed that they had a lost lost family's friend. Faust wake up, run over to you, and said out loud "I can be your new Father!" everyone but you "WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT" You were shocked! And said "Sure hey are the paper you need to sign there, here, here, and here." "Ok" Faust said grabbing his BONE Pen, He sign the spots where it was need." My daughter!" He yell hug you to death.


End file.
